


Weddings and Ties

by skyeverdeam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, drabble?, this is tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeverdeam/pseuds/skyeverdeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hated ties. Good thing his boyfriend was there to force him into wearing one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weddings and Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand another tiny drarry thing. I'm really bad at writing long stuff. I hope you'll still enjoy !

"I hate this."

Draco rolled his eyes as his boyfriend tugged on his tie again. 

"It feels so tight, I can't breathe!"  
"Stop whining, you're breathing perfectly. It's not too tight."

Harry huffed, finally letting go of the grey tie. 

"I'll probably die before the party is finished. And you'll have to tell everyone I died because of your stupid tie."  
"At least you'll die looking decent. I am not letting you go to Granger and Weasley's wedding in jeans and a tshirt!"  
"I have fancy jeans!" he protested  
"Jeans are never fancy, Harry! This suit looks good on you, keep it on. You can take the tie off during the party if you want, but keep it during the ceremony! There will be photos, I don't want people thinking my boyfriend has no taste."  
"So you think I have taste?"

Harry grinned at that. 

"Absolutely not, but at least I'm here to save your appearance. Without me, you'd look awful."  
"Awfully cute, you mean."

Draco rolled his eyes again. That was a habit he had developed soon after becoming friends with Harry. But everyone knew he did it because Harry found it cool. And somewhat turned him on. 

"Harry, we're going to be late. Are you ready?"  
"As ready as I can be without breathing."  
"You are not taking that tie off. Let's go now."

Draco turned around to leave, but suddenly faced Harry again and unknotted the tie. He took it off has Harry looked at him questioningly. Draco unbuttoned the couple firsts buttons of his boyfriend's shirt, and stood back, judging the outfit. 

"Okay, I guess it's fine like this too. You won't die of asphyxiation at least." 

Harry's smile grew until his eyes were little slants in his face. He stepped forward to hold his boyfriend's hands, and leaned over to place a kiss on his forehead. 

"You look really good too. Ties suit you better than they suit me. Even though I'll still take yours off tonight."

He shot a glance full of double meanings to Draco, who just laughed gently and pulled Harry out of the room. 

"You know, we really are late now. Granger is going to kill you."

Harry sighed dramatically. 

"Well then I'll still die today, even without the tie."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment to tell me what you've thought of this ! It really helps


End file.
